Joined As One
by ToxicJellybean
Summary: I'm not too good at summarys...  Basically I've taken the idea of The Host and I've rewritten it.  The only character that I've kept is Jamie, but I've made him a bit older.  Please review  :
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

I saw a bright light as a big, white hand lifted me carefully out of my container, and inserted me into the back of my new host's neck. This time I was a human.

I had never been to the human world before. I wondered what it would be like as I drifted out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I woke up and my host was hurting. There were sharp pains coming from what would be her head. I opened my new eyes. The room I was in was white and clean and from her memory I could see was a hospital.

She was scared of these places. I wasn't too sure why though. She was blocking the memory from me.

There was a clicking from the other side of the room; I turned by head to see somebody walking towards me. Again my host's memory told me that it was a man.

"Hello Host 7297," said the man.

"Hello," I replied.

"You are alright with me calling you Host 7297?" he asked me.

"Most people call me Sky Walker," I replied.

"Sky Walker?" he asked. "Is there a reason behind that name?"

"Yes," I replied. "With my last host I was on the planet Kayosk, also known as the land of the walking birds, and I had a host who could walk on thin air."

"So why didn't you stay there Sky Walker?" he asked me.

"I like to travel," I explained to him. "I have not yet found a planet that I would want to stay on."

"Well I wish you the best of luck on earth," he told me.

"Thank you," I replied. Earth? My host's memory told me that was the name of the planet that I was on.

"Well Sky Walker, your host was called Kaya, we found her in a desert alone. We are sure that she knows where people are hiding, so we need you to find out where the wild humans are for us," explained the man.

"I will try my best," I replied.

"We will give you some time to get to know you host so you will have access to her memories, but remember, she'll only be there temporarily," said the man, before walking back out of the door and closing it behind him.

"Kaya?" I asked, in my head.

"Yes?" I heard, I wasn't expecting a reply. It felt like I was having a conversation with myself.

"I am Sky Walker and I guess you're my host," I said.

"Well I'm not letting you know anything that I know," she snapped at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to hurt you," I replied. "I don't believe in anything that they're doing, you're safe."

"I don't believe you," she told me.

"Well you can believe what you want," I said. "But either way you're stuck with me, so you may as well like it."

I stood up and held onto the bed I'd been lying on. I hadn't been in a host for a while. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Fine, I'll try to get on with you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to like it," I heard Kaya reply. I had won. "No you have not won!" Kaya shouted. I could hear my ears ringing.

"Shh you," I told her, and I walked over to the door.

"You can't just tell me to shut up. This is my body not yours," Kaya told me.

"What happened to trying to get on with me?" I asked. That shut her up.

The man opened the door just as I was about to. "Oh hello Sky Walker," he said. "I see your getting comfortable with your host's body. Are you ready to go home yet?"

Kaya's memory told me that home was a small cosy room with a log fire. "Yeah," I replied.

"Right, here are your keys," he said, handing them to me. Keys, Kaya's memory told me were to open locks. "And here is a map to your flat. Yours is number 16," he told me. "Your car is the silver KA in the parking lot. If you get lost ring me," he said, passing me a phone, what Kaya's memory told me was a communication device.

"Okay," I said, putting the keys into one of my trouser pockets and my phone in the other. "I guess I'll see you around then," I said.

"The way out is the double doors," he told me, pointing to the double doors behind me.

"Thank you," I said. I walked over to the double doors. I was now on my own. Well apart from Kaya of course.

I walked around the parking lot. From Kaya's memory I saw a silver KA was a small silver car with a rounded roof. I couldn't see it anywhere.

"It's by the lamppost" Kaya told me. I looked in her memory to see that a lamppost was a very tall light. I had a lot to learn.

After knowing that it didn't take me long to find it. I unlocked the car with one of the keys on the key ring the man had given me and just sat in the car for a few minutes, thinking.

The human world made me think more than any of the other worlds I'd been in. For some reason I didn't WANT Kaya to disappear, I wanted to help her. Help her get back to her family or whatever else she wanted to do.

"Thank you," she told me. "I think I sort of trust you now."

"I promise you that I'm on your side," I told her. I didn't expect her to believe me, I mean I was supposed to be her enemy, but it was really nice to know that she did.

I opened up the map and tried to figure out where I was supposed to be going.

When I had an idea I started the car and made my way.

After half an hour I had finally reached my block of flats. I stopped the car and got out. Locking it behind me. Then I walked up the steps looking for number 16.

When I found it I unlocked the door and walked in. It was small and cosy. Everything was clean and it looked brand new. It looked nothing like Kaya's memory of 'home'.

"It looks nothing like my memory because it's not my home, it's yours," Kaya explained.

"Oh," I replied. It might not have been like the room in Kaya's memory, but it would do.


End file.
